


Early One Morning in Fangorn Forest

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Pythoness.An [almost], hasty encounter between Fangorn and Bregalad.
Relationships: Quickbeam | Bregalad/Treebeard | Fangorn
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Early One Morning in Fangorn Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this pastiche, which is written exclusively for the enjoyment of myself and friends, belong entirely to J.R.R. Tolkien and his estate, and this pastiche is not meant to infringe in any way upon their rights.  
>  Feedback: Feedback is always welcome.

Fangorn and Bregalad had come across each other on their ramblings about the forest, in a pleasant place where the trees grew huge and open and morning sun streamed down in spears through the branches to gleam on lush undergrowth. They paused, as was meet among their kind, and contemplated each other politely while the sun rode up the sky. 

It was noon when Fangorn smiled and laid his long twiggy fingers on the younger ent's shoulder. "Hoom, well," he said. "It is pleasant to see you here, my friend." 

"Nice to see you, too." Bregalad smiled. The eldest ent's eyes were running up and down his slender limbs with a green light sparkling at their surface, and he was flattered. 

"Well, hmm, yes. I dare say," continued Fangorn, "that you're certainly old enough now to have, hum, gotten over that little problem with hastiness, eh Quickbeam? I mean the one that dear little girl--what was her name, Thunderhips they made it in Elvish--the one she started calling you 'Quickbeam' for. Eh?" 

Bregalad lost his smile, "I wish you guys would drop that," he said tightly. "I mean, good grief, I was only an enting. It was my first time. So what if I was a little fast, I--" 

"Sorry," said Fangorn. "Yes, hm, that was thoughtless of me indeed. Very impulsive." He fell silent. 

Bregalad sighed. Now, he knew, the ancient ent would take the time to choose his words carefully. He cocked a desperate eye at the sun. 

"What I meant to say is." 

About an hour and a half had passed. "Yes?" Bregalad said, encouragingly. 

"I think you're very handsome." 

"Thank you. And you're not bad yourself." He waited. "Was there anything else?" 

"Hom, well, still hasty, eh, Quickbeam? Ah well--you are young yet. Comparatively." He cleared his throat. There was a lot of throat to clear and it took a long time. "Well, what I meant to say is. I suppose I ought to just blurt it out." 

"Just blurt it out," Quickbeam agreed. 

The sun slipped several degrees. 

"Well, it's been some time since we've seen the Entwives, you know, Bregalad..." 

"Yes, Fangorn. I've noticed that." 

"And I was just wondering." 

"Yes?" _Say it! Say it! Say it!_ Bregalad was thinking. _You do this_ _every time!_ ** 

"Well, hoom, young fellow, I was just wondering if you'd like to, hoom, hom..." But he was speaking in Entish, and it took a long time. "To, well, you know -- to jerk each other off." 

Bregalad said "Yes" before the older Ent had finished speaking.


End file.
